covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Military Law
Article I: Mutual Defense Act Sec. 1 In case of a threat to the sovereignty of any member state of the Covenant of Royal Blood (CRB), the threatened member may seek military assistance within the Faction to eliminate the peril. Sec. 2 Assistance by the Faction members is to be instantly given by every member of the CRB in the form of: a) one third (1/3) of their military forces as well as b) any appropriate form of medical and humanitarian aid and c) full diplomatic support. Sec. 3 Any assistance as in (sec. 2) is NOT obliged, if it is clearly proven and rated by the CRBs C.E.s of Justice, Defense and Foreign Affairs that the threat to the concerning member as in ( sec. 1) is caused recklessly or willingly by the endangered member itself in form of inadequate provocation, insult and/or military actions of any kind towards the aggressor and/or their allies. Sec. 4 Refusal of the CRB’s Mutual Defense Act leads to instant exclusion from the Faction. Article II: Defense Condition Act Sec. 1 To declare any state of military alert, the CRB invents defense conditions (DEFCON) as following: DEFCON 1 – Faction is at war. All military (including reserve) units are on standby or in combat. The Faction enacts Marshal Law by the Executive. DEFCON 2 – Faction is at war. 1/3rd of all Factions troops are operational. DEFCON 3 – Increased force readiness above normal. Classification of radio call signs within the Faction. DEFCON 4 – Peace, but higher reconnaissance and precautions. DEFCON 5 – Normal peace time military readiness. Sec. 2 The defense conditions 2-5 are set by the acting C.E. of Defense and have to be approved by the Executive. Sec. 3 The defense condition 1 (Total War Case) can ONLY be enforced (with a supermajority of 2/3rd) and terminated (with an outright majority) by the Legislature. (“Tyranny Prevention Amendment”) Article III: Royal Intelligence Act Sec. 1 The Covenant of Royal Blood operates a Royal Intelligence Service (RIS) within the Ministry of Defense. Sec. 2 The RIS has permission to act as well within the CRB as in foreign counties and will closely cooperate with the Departments of Internal Affairs (domestic) and Foreign Affairs (abroad). Sec. 3 Any information regarding the security of a CRB member has to be gathered and evaluated by the RIS. The RIS will brief the C.E. of Defense on a regular basis. Article IV: Joint Officer Candidate School Act Sec. 1 To combine the individual military experiences and knowledge, the Covenant of Royal Blood establishes a Factions Military Academy within the Factions Capital. Sec. 2 Every member nation is constrained to send young officers of it’s most noble houses towards the Academy to serve and learn the Art of Warfare for three years. This schooling contains two years of theoretical education in the academy and one year of practical service in the field. Sec. 3 To ensure the modernity of the Factions Military Academy every five years the Academy under the supervision of the C.E. of Defense and C.E. of Education and Technology must gather the latest military perceptions and integrate those within the curriculum. Created by Emperor elected '''Jan Brandt '''of the Aristocracy of '''Rothenfels', Lord Protector of the 3rd Government, on the 30th of May 2010'' Category:government policy